Optoelectronic components, for example, light-emitting diode components, for the emission of white light or light of another color are known. It is known to equip such optoelectronic components with optoelectronic semiconductor chips, for example, light-emitting diode chips intended for the emission of electromagnetic radiation with a first wavelength, for example, for emission of electromagnetic radiation with a wavelength in the blue spectral range. In addition, such an optoelectronic component has a converter element that converts a wavelength of a part of the electromagnetic radiation emitted by the optoelectronic semiconductor chip. To this end, the converter element has wavelength-converting particles configured to absorb electromagnetic radiation with a first wavelength and subsequently emit electromagnetic radiation with a second, typically longer, wavelength. The wavelength-converting particles are generally embedded in a matrix material of the converter element, for example, in silicone or a ceramic.
It is known in such optoelectronic components to embed the optoelectronic semiconductor chip and the converter element, arranged on a radiation emission surface of the optoelectronic semiconductor chip, in an optically reflective encapsulation material covering the side surfaces of the optoelectronic semiconductor chip and the converter element. The encapsulation material may, for example, comprise silicone with embedded scattering particles. To prevent contamination of an upper side used as a light exit surface of the converter element with the encapsulation material, it is necessary to configure the converter element with essentially perpendicular side surfaces and sharp outer edges. Those requirements are difficult to fulfill in converter elements with a matrix material based on silicone.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a method of producing a cover element for an optoelectronic component, provide a method of producing an optoelectronic component and provide an optoelectronic component.